doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Pedro Ruiz
) |nacionalidad = Argentina |familiares = Jimena Vallejos (esposa) |lugar_nacimiento = Provincia de Córdoba, Argentina |pais = Argentina |estado = Activo |instagram = elcordob |última_aparicion = |ingreso_doblaje = 2004 (14 años) }} thumb|right|230px|Pedro Ruiz es la Voz en Español Latino de Negan thumb|right|230px thumb|right|230px thumb|right|230px thumb|right|230px|Entrevista a Pedro. thumb|right|230px|Entrevista a [[Pedro Ruiz en el programa de Alejandro Graue Dale Ale !]] Gene Belcher.png|Eugene "Gene" Belcher en Hamburguesas Bob (Temps. 1 - 3), uno de sus personajes mas conocidos. 11NEGAN.jpg|Negan (Jeffrey Dean Morgan) en The Walking Dead, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Djangos.jpg|Django (Jamie Foxx) en la versión de Sony de Django sin cadenas, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. PROO_Azul.png|Dax Lo, el Ranger Azul Sobrecarga en Power Rangers Operación Sobrecarga, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. SWR Azmorigan.png|Azmorigan en Star Wars: Rebels, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. 44545212562.png|David en The Last of Us, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. ADS-Skaar.jpg|Skaar en Hulk y los Agentes de S.M.A.S.H. y Ultimate Spider-Man, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. UTS-Blade.png|Blade también en Ultimate Spider-Man. HOTSAnubarak.png|Anub'arak (Cyb'arak) en Heroes of the Storm. HOTSGall.png|Cho'Gall también en Heroes of the Storm. Helado.png|Helado en ¡Bum, Pum, Kapow!. UTS-StarLord.png|Star-Lord también en Ultimate Spider-Man (temp. 2). o-aki watch 787896655.png|No señor, si que no en Yo-Kai Watch. Jeffcommunity.png|Jeff Winger en Community. S7RICK.jpg|Rick Grimes (segunda voz) en The Walking Dead. Season-two shane walsh.png|Shane Walsh también en The Walking Dead. SeanParker.jpg|Sean Parker en Red social. JakeBirdman.jpg|Jake (Zach Galifianakis) en Birdman o (La inesperada virtud de la ignorancia). Sport.jpg|Matthew "Sport" Higgins en el redoblaje de Argentina de Taxi Driver. Billmurrayzombieland.png|Bill Murray en Tierra de zombies. Thompson ZdM.png|Sargento Matt Thompson en The Hurt Locker. Don-draper-lg.jpg|Donald Francis "Don" Draper en Mad Men (Temps. 1 - 4). Kano.png|Kano en el redoblaje de Mortal Kombat. 045631204.png|James Franco en Este es el fin. RayBozeman.jpg|Ray Bozeman en 12 horas. HYWAaron.png|Aaron en Haywire. 420630152.png|Jeremy en Votos de amor. Bartender Book of Eli.png|Bartender en El libro de los secretos. 010245215.png|Juez Dave Navarro en Ink Master. Mccarthy.jpg|Sr. McCarthy en Yo, él y Raquel. 20268-23747.gif|Mateo en el redoblaje de Anaconda. Sombra dicc.png|Dick Shadow en Bucky Larson: Nacido para ser una estrella. Cakmak.png|Azad Kirman en Esposa joven. JDM7Rogers.png|Rogers en El juego del miedo VII. Los cazafantasmas - Egon Spengler.png|Dr. Egon Spengler en el redoblaje de Argentina de [cazafantasmas. Character large 332X363 felix.jpg|Félix García en The Troop. Danielgilliessavinghope.jpg|Dr. Joel Goran en Saving Hope. Ronnie Operación Rescate.jpg|Ronnie en Operación rescate. Mrt.gif|Sr. T en Lost & Found Music Studios. Kivancksvs.png|Kurt Seyit Eminof en Sura & Seyit , amor en guerra. Guardia Rojo de abajo Laberinto .jpg|Guardia rojo en el redoblaje de 2009 de Laberinto. Guardia azul de parte inferior Lab.jpg|Guardia Azul también en el redoblaje de 2009 de Laberinto. Johnny+Knoxville+Jackass+3D+Premiere+Paris+AYvjom2nNtEl.jpg|Johnny Knoxville en el segundo doblaje de Jackass 3.5. Vlcsnap-2013-04-01-15h07m41s37.png|Cadmon Lansky en Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn. Gran Maestro.png|Gran Maestro en Ultimate Spider-Man. León Alfa.png|León Alfa en Yo-Kai Watch. Youkai watch-3329814.jpg|B3-NK1 también en Yo-Kai Watch. Yo-aki watch 787896655.png|Noseñores también en Yo-Kai Watch. GFUVDM-T02E03-LíderFrancés.png|Líder francés liliputiense en Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios (epi. 23). Liam Hemsworth.jpg|Liam Hemsworth en los Teen Choice Awards 2013. CodySimpsom.jpg|Cody Simpsom también en los Teen Choice Awards 2013. Pedro Ruiz es un talentoso actor de doblaje y locutor argentino. Fácilmente reconocible por su característico tono agudo, con el que interpretó a personajes destacados tanto en cine como en televisión, como ejemplo se encuentra Eugene "Gene" Bletcher, durante las 3 primeras temporadas de la conocida serie Hamburguesas Bob. Informacion Nacido en la ciudad de Córdoba ( Córdoba Capital, Provincia de Córdoba, Argentina) cursó la carrera de locución en dicha ciudad y posteriormente se mudó a Buenos Aires para capacitarse como actor de doblaje siendo de la primera promoción en ser capacitados por el director argentino Nicolás Frías a cargo de los estudios Media Pro Com en el año 2004. Actualmente es una de las voces más solicitadas en el doblaje de Argentina. Filmografía Películas ;James Marsden *Shock and Awe - Warren Strobel (2018) *The D Train - Oliver Lawless (2015) *Robot & Frank - Hunter(2012) *Perros de paja - David Sumner (2011) *La caja - Arthur Lewis (2009) ;Channing Tatum *The Son of No One - Jonathan White (2011) Argentino *10 años - Jake (2011) Argentino *Haywire - Aaron (2011) Argentino *Querido John - John Tyree (2010) ;Shea Whigham *The Lincoln Lawyer Corliss (2011) (Doblaje Fox) *Atormentado - Dewart (2011) ;Gerard Butler *Jugando por amor - George (2012) Argentino *En busca de un sueño - Frosty Hesson (2012) Century Fox ;Vincent Cassel *En trance - Franck (2013) *Un metodo peligroso - Otto Gross (2011) ;Shawn Ashmore *The Day - Adam (2011) *Mother's Day - George Barnum (2009) ;Greg Kinnear *El boulevard de la salvación - Carl Vanderveer (2011) *Un invierno en la playa - William Borgens (2012) ;Guy Pearce *The Hurt Locker - Sargento Matt Thompson (2008) *First Snow - Jimmy Starks (2006) ;James Spader *La secretaria - E. Edward Grey (2002) Redoblaje Argentino (2009) *Sexo, mentiras y video - Graham Dalton (1989) Redoblaje Argentino (2009) ;Michael Paré *12 horas - Ray Bozeman (2012) *Amphiobius 3D - Jack Bowman (2010) ;Otros *Vida privada - Richard Grimes (Paul Giamatti) (2018) *La pequeña traviesa - Toni (Christoph Maria Herbst) (2018) *Ultraman: The Next - Kurashima Takeshi (Nagasawa Toshiya) (2004) *Megan Leavey - Sargento Mayor (Corey Johnson) (2017) *Hello I Must Be Going - Voces adicionales (2012) *El concurso de baile - JT (David Burtka) (2014) *Caza al terrorista (2014) - Evan Luke (Nicolas Cage) (2014) *Chocolate - George Footit dit Footit (James Thierrée) (2016) *"La" lista de Jessica Darling - Voces adicionales (2016) *Who Gets The Dog ? - Entrenador (Scott Silver) (2016) *Annabelle y los fantasmas de Nantucket - Burt Hooper (Gary Weeks) (2016) *Imperial Dreams - Isaac (Nik Petcov) (2014) *Street Fighter: La última batalla - Dee Jay (Miguel A. Núñez Jr.) (1994) *Altamira - Monseñor (Rupert Everett) (2016) *Ángel de la Navidad - Brady Howe (Jonathan Scarfe) (2015) *What We Become - Dino (Troels Lyby) (2015) *Tallulah - Andreas (Zachary Quinto) (2016) *Paper Man - Capt. Excellent (Ryan Reynolds) (2009) *Demoted - Mike Murphy (Sean Astin) (2011) *Hush (2016) - John (Michael Trucco) (2016) *Amor a la carta - Voces adicionales (2013) *El caza recompensas - Ray (Ritchie Coster) (2010) *Riot - Mark Crane (Andrew Troy) (2015) *The Gunman: El objetivo - Félix (Javier Bardem) (2015) *Absolutamente Todo - Voces adicionales (2015) *Vigilancia máxima - Comandante Hwang (Sol Kyung-Gu) (2013) *Ella - Voz de introducción de OS (Artt Butler) (2013) *Pawn Shop Chronicles - Ben Tomason (Michael Cudlitz) (2013) *App - Profesor Andrey (Leonid Vlasov) (2013) *Testigos - Voces adicionales (2013) *La verdadera historia de Anna Nicole Smith - Howard Stern (Adam Goldberg) (2013) *Quién mató a Lincoln- Voces adicionales (2013) *Monos asesinos - Hong (Kerry Wong) (2013) *The Call - Oficial Paul Philips (Morris Chestnut) / Voz en Telefono (2013) *Antes de la medianoche - Jesse (Ethan Hawke) (1ra. Versión) (2013) *Liz & Dick - Richard Burton (Grant Bowler) (2012) *Aftershock - Gringo (Eli Roth) (2012) *Django sin cadenas - Django (Jamie Foxx) (2012) *Inventing the Abbotts - Doug Holt (Joaquin Phoenix) (1997) *Votos de amor - Jeremy (Scott Speedman) (2012) *Juego de asesinos - Roland Flint (Scott Adkins) (2011) *Silent Night - Diputado Giles (Andrew Cecon) (2012) *Les doy un año - Guy (Simon Baker) (2013) *Los indestructibles 2 - Toll Road (Randy Couture) (2012) versión FOX *El campo de Abel - Billy (William Buchanan) (2012) *Lola contra el mundo - Henry (Hamish Linklater) (Doblaje LAPTV) (2012) *Freelancers - Sully (Vinnie Jones) (2da. Versión) (2012) *Transito - Nate (Jim Caviezel) (2012) *Venganza despiadada - Steve Richard (Callum Blue) (2011) *Medianoche en París - Gil Pender (Owen Wilson) (2011) (Doblaje argentino) *S.W.A.T.: Unidad especial 2 - Richard Mundy (Micah Hauptman) (2011) *Leones por corderos - Coronel Falco (Peter Berg) (2007) *Carrera sin reglas - Ryan (Sean Faris) (2011) *Valientes - Shane Fuller (Kevin Downes) (2011) *Alma de surfista - Holt Blanchard (Kevin Sorbo) (2011) *R.I.F.: Investigación policíaca familiar - Stéphane Monnereau (Yvan Attal) (2011) *Jackass 3.5 - Ryan Dunn (2011) *Las reglas de la atracción - Sean Bateman (James Van Der Beek) (2002) *Jackass 3.5 - Él mismo (Johnny Knoxville) (Segunda Versión) (2011) *Fuerzas especiales - Tate (Steve Austin) (Doblaje Argentino) (2011) *Recoil - Prospect (Tygh Runyan) (Doblaje Argentino) (2011) *Francotirador: Recargado - Capitán Nelson (Conrad Kemp) (2011) *Temporada de brujas- Hagamar (Stephen Graham) (Doblaje FOX) (2011) *Zona de impacto - Det. Danny Detillo (Tom Sizemore) (1993)(Doblaje Argentino) (2011) *Fair Game - Joe Turner (Kristoffer Ryan Winters) (2010) *Se dice de mí... - "Woodchuck" Todd (Penn Badgley) (2010) *El libro de los secretos - Bartender (Arron Shiver) (2010) *La chica de mis sueños - Paul Sanders (Justin Long) (2010) *Muerte en el funeral - Norman (Tracy Morgan) (2010) *El escuadrón del crimen - A.J. (Hayden Christensen) (2010) *Red social - Sean Parker (Justin Timberlake) (2010) *Noches de encanto - Sean (Stanley Tucci) (2010) *Primera guía para moribundos - Cal White (Scott Caan) (2010) *Loco por ella - Roland (Patrick Wilson) (2010) *Legión de Ángeles - Jepp Hanson (Lucas Black) (2010) *A Perfect Getaway - Padrino 3 (Mike Begovich) (2009) versión Sony *Un camino a la felicidad - El profesor (Curtis Armstrong) (2009) *The Men Who Stare at Goats - Bob Wilton (Ewan McGregor) (2009) *Moon - Sam Bell (Sam Rockwell) (2009) *Todos los caminos conducen a casa - Comisario Brent (Brent Crawford) (2008) versión argentina *Patrulla de frontera - Kimo (Omari Hardwick) (2008) *Vigilancia - Oficial Jack Bennett (Kent Harper) (2008) *El hombre de la silla - Voces adicionales (2007) *Los indestructibles 2 - Toll Road (Randy Couture) (2012) *Catch 44 - Billy (Shea Whigham) (2011) *La Torre - Presidente Jo (Cha In-pyo) (2012) *Evermoor - Rob (Dan Fredenburgh) (2014) *No pierdas la fe - Angus Buchan (Frank Rautenbach) (2006) *Misa y el lobo - Voces adicionales (2003) *Yo, él y Raquel - Sr. McCarthy (Jon Bernthal) (2015) *2 Guns - Almirante Tuwey (Fred Ward) (2013) *The Water Diviner - Teniente Coronel Hughes (Jai Courtney) (1ra. versión) (2014) *Malas enseñanzas - Mark (Nat Faxon) / Abraham Lincoln (Guía Tour) (Matt Besser) (2011) *The Rum Diary - Sanderson (Aaron Eckhart) (2da. versión) (2011) *La enfermera - Richie (Michael Eklund) (2013) *Hell Baby - F'resnel (Keegan-Michael Key) (2013) *Mortal Kombat - Kano (Trevor Goddard) (Redoblaje) (1995) *Escala - Voces adicionales (2012) *Más grande que el cielo - Michael Degan / Christian (John Corbett) (2005) *Juegos del pasado - Voces adicionales (2011) *The East - Benji (Alexander Skarsgård) (2013) *Taxi Driver - Matthew "Sport" Higgins (Harvey Keitel) (1976) *Soldado Universal 2: El regreso - Voces adicionales (1999) *Pollo con ciruelas - Nasser-Ali Khan (Mathieu Amalric) (2011) *Vallanzasca: Ángel del mal - Enzo (Filippo Timi) (2010) *Malicia en la tierra de la fantasía - Whitey (Danny Dyer) (2009) *En busca de un sueño - Frosty Hesson (Gerard Butler) Century Fox (2012) *Estrella fugaz - Bobby Star (Adam Pascal) (2008) *The Extra Man - Voces adicionales (2010) *El castigador (1989) - Gianni Franco (Jeroen Krabbé) (1989) *Túnel al infierno - Voces adicionales (2005) *Anaconda - Mateo (Vincent Castellanos) (Redoblaje) (2010) *La venganza de Wyatt Earp - Charlie Bassett (Scott Whyte) (2012) *Todo debe irse - Elliot (Stephen Root) (2010) *Bone Dry - Eddie (Luke Goss) (2007) *El ascenso - Doug Stauber (Seann William Scott) (2008) *The Deal - Ian Chadwick (Jeremy Crutchley) (2008) *Su primera vez - Harry (Harry Zittel) (2010) *El fantasma del faro - Eric Carrinton (Brad Hodder) (2009) *Cuarentena - George Fletcher (Johnathon Schaech) (2008) *Bucky Larson: Nacido para ser una estrella - Dick Shadow (Stephen Dorff) (2011) *Karate Kid II - Chozen Niguchi (Yugi Okumoto) (1986) Redoblaje (2009) *Tierra de zombies - Bill Murray (2009) *El juego del miedo VII - Rogers (Laurence Anthony) (2010) *Hostal III - Carter McMullen (Kip Pardue) (2011) *Los cazafantasmas - Dr. Egon Spengler (Redoblaje Argentino) (1984) *Josie y las melódicas - Wyatt Frame (Alan Cumming) (Doblaje Argentino) (2001) *Silverado - Jake (Kevin Costner) (Redoblaje Argentino) (1985) *Inventing the Abbotts - Doug Holt (Doblaje Argentino) (1997) *Operación monumento - Sam Epstein (Dimitri Leonidas) (2014) *Rendirse jamás 2: Combate final - Tim Newhouse (Todd Duffee) (2011) *Un pedacito de cielo - Vinnie (Peter Dinklage) (2011) *La dama - Títulos ,Insertos y Narración (2011) *Preservación - Sean Neary (Pablo Schreiber) (2014) *Hello I Must Be Going - Voces Adicionales (2012) *Tamara Drewe - Andy Cobb (Luke Evans) (2010) *Oscuros deseos - Brandon (Brian Borello) (2012) *Harold y Kumar van a White Castle - Voces adicionales (2004) *Huella dactilar - Reynolds (Morgan Brown) (2006) *Fórmula de amor 3 - Misha (Vyacheslav Manucharov) (2011) *The Letter - Raymond (Josh Hamilton) (2012) *Diablo (2015) - Timothy (Greg Lawson) Muskwa (William Belleau) (2015) *Defendor - Voces adicionales (2009) *Ataque extraterrestre - Dennis (Franz Drameh) (2011) *At Any Price - Voces adicionales (2012) Version Buena Vista *El quinto elemento - Policía #2 en McDonald's (1997) *La masacre de Texas (1974) - Hombre haciendo dedo (Edwin Neal) (1974) *El casamiento de Raquel - Voces adicionales (2008) Telefilms * Cloud 9 - Voces adicionales (2014) * Finding Mrs. Claus - Myles (Andrew W. Walker) (2012) Series de TV Roger Lodge *Los conductores más tontos del mundo 11 - El mismo *Los amantes más tontos del mundo - El mismo Otros: *Impuros - Morello (Rui Ricardo Diaz) (2018) *Atlanta - Director Greer (Raheem Babalola) epis. 10 temp. 2 (2018) *The Mist - Kevin Cunningham (Morgan Spector) (2017) *ReBoot: The Guardian Code - Sourecer (Bob Frazer) (2018-presente) *Britannia - Lindon (Stanley Weber) (2017-presente) *Friends from College - Ethan Turner (Keegan-Michael Key) (2017) *This Is Not My Life - Alec Ross (Charles Mesure) (2010) *1 contra todos - Magrão (Julio Machado) (2016) *Travelers - Grant MacLaren (Eric McCormack) (2016-Presente) *Mozart in the Jungle - Juan Delgado (Esai Morales) (2014-presente) *Bnei Aruba (Hostages) - Adam Rubin (Jonah Lotan) (2013-2016) *Da Vinci's Demons - Alfonso, Duque de Calabria (Kieran Bew) (2013-2015) *Fauda - Naor (Tsahi Halevi) (2015) *Community - Jeff Winger (Joel McHale) (2009-2015) *Once Upon a Time - Baelfire "Bael" / Neal Cassady (adulto) (Michael Raymond-James) *Mitad humano - Tony (Dan Jeannotte) (2011-presente) *Restauradores - Electrisista (2011) *Joyas sobre ruedas - Mike Brewer (Discovery Channel) (2003-Presente) *The Troop (2010) - Félix García (David Del Rio) *Mad Men - Donald Francis "Don" Draper (2007-2015) *Power Rangers: Operación Sobrecarga - Dax Lo (Gareth Yuen) (2007) *The Walking Dead - Shane Walsh (Jon Bernthal) / Rick Grimes (segunda voz) (Andrew Lincoln), Negan (Jeffrey Dean Morgan) *Mi gato endemoniado - Josh *Saving Hope - Dr. Joel Goran (Daniel Gillies) *Off the Hook: Extreme Catches - Eric Young *Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn - Cadmon Lansky (Max Carver) (2012) *L.A. INK - Paulie Tattoo (2007-presente) *Lost Girl - Dyson (Kris Holden-Ried) *Las verdaderas mujeres asesinas - Granjero / M. William Phelps / Duncan Staff / Voces adicionales *Así soy yo - Mark Lynch *El Efecto Carbonaro - Voces adicionales *Adolescentes rebeldes - Spencer Peck *Chef vs City - Gregg Morelli *Recuerdos criminales - Insertos / Voces adicionales *Austin y Ally - Voces adicionales *Alienígenas ancestrales - Nick Pope *Ranking de Locura - Shakir Standley *No sabía que estaba embarazada - Narrador *Los mejores Guinness World Records - Voces adicionales *Los '80s - Voces adicionales *La máquina humana - Voces adicionales *Contacto extraterrestre - Voces adicionales *Cheaters - Tommy Habbeb (doblaje argentino) *Operación rescate - Ronnie Lee (2006-2014) *El mejor precio chicago - Wane Cohen *Lost & Found Music Studios - Sr. T (Michael Torontow) *Cazador de asesinos - Voces adicionales Series animadas *Hamburguesas Bob - Eugene "Gene" Belcher (temp. 1ª-3ª) *Doodlebops presenta: Doodlerock - Voces adicionales *Hulk y los Agentes de S.M.A.S.H. - Skaar *Ultimate Spider-Man - Skaar, Peter Quill / Star-Lord (temp. 2); Eric Brooks/Blade *Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios - Líder Francés Liliputiense (ep. 23) *Especies en peligro - Merl *Los Vengadores Unidos - Glorian *Billy Dilley - Voces adicionales *Doctora Juguetes - Voces adicionales Documentales *Hiroshima - Voces adicionales (2005) *Nicki Minaj: Pink Planet - Joe Levy (2013) *Los vídeos más tontos del mundo - Roger Lodge (2008-2014) *Barmageddon - Voces adicionales (2014-2015) Especiales *Teen Choice Awards 2013 - Liam Hemsworth / Cody Simpson Películas animadas *Superman: Doomsday - Juguetero / Oficial Tucker / Insertos *Khumba, la cebra sin rayas - Bradley *Ratatouille - Voces adicionales (Doblaje argentino) *El gran oso - Título *Brendan y el secreto de Kells - Abad Cellach *Nico, el reno que quería volar - Smiley (Sam Gold) / Dasher (Detlef Bierstedt) *Iron Man y Capitán América: Héroes Unidos - Dr. Cruler *Dead Space: Downfall - Voces adicionales *Mia y los Migou - Baklava (Romain Bouteille) *Tarzán: La evolución de la leyenda - John Greystoke (Mark Deklin) Anime * Kids on the Slope - Voces adicionales * Yo-Kai Watch ** Noseñores (Kazuhiro Fusegawa) ** B3-NK1 (Masahito Yabe) ** León Alfa (Kensuke Satō) ** No señor, si que no ** Voces Adicionales Películas de Anime *Shiki Oriori: Sabores de la juventud - Voces adicionales *En defensa de la Ciudad Tesoro - Voces adicionales Telenovelas turcas *Suleimán - Kara Ahmet Pasha (Yetkin Dikinciler) / Voces adicionales (2011-2014) *Sura & Seyit - Kurt Seyit Eminof (Kıvanç Tatlıtuğ) (2014) *Esposa joven - Azad Kirman (Orhan Simsek / Barış Çakmak) (2013-2015) Telenovelas filipinas Raymart Santiago *Cautiva - Larry Medrano (2016) *Una nueva oportunidad - Bernard Castello (2015) Telenovelas brasileñas *Pecado mortal - Roberto Lima "Peludo" (Guilherme Winter) (2013-2014) (redoblaje 2018) Series de TV de La India *Tumhari Paakhi - Girish (Sachin Shroff) (2013-2014) Dramas coreanos *Mundos opuestos - Choi Soo Ho (Jun Noh Min) (2013) *Cásate conmigo - Do Hyun (Kim Sung Min) (2012) *Melodía del destino - Yoo In Ha (Ji Chang Wook) (2012) Reality shows * Guerrero ninja americano - Brent Stephensen / PLACA * Ink Master - Dave Navarro * Star Films - Narrador Videojuegos *The Last of Us - David (Nolan North) (2013) *Bloodborne - Mob A / Voces adicionales (2015) *Heroes of the Storm - Anub'arak (Cyb'arak) y Cho'Gall (Darin De Paul) (2015) *Uncharted 4: A Thief's End - Jameson (Brandon Scott) (2016) *Uncharted: The Lost Legacy - Insurgentes (2017) *StarCraft II : Legacy of the Void - Ma'lash (Stephen Stanton) (2017) Direccion de doblaje * Blunt Talk 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Caja de Ruidos *Civisa Media *Palmera Record (Hasta 2013) *Marmac Group *Video Dub *Gapsa *Non Stop Digital *Magma Productora *Estudio Mandinga *Masterdubbing Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Locutores argentinos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Argentina Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010